Kagome
by SesshyLover132
Summary: A series of drabbles consisting of Kagome having a baby with different men from Naruto. Each oneshot contains who the father is, how she told him, and a little part after the birth. Fifth Installment: Neji!
1. First Installment: Itachi

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Itachi

Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes as she looked down at the small, tube like object held between her hands. 

The pregnancy test read positive. Kagome sobbed quietly and, unnoticed by her, the bedroom window slides open to reveal Itachi.

Kagome jumped slightly as arms encircled her waist and pulled her to a chest. 

She relaxed against him and snuggled into his chest...that is until she remembered. 

Suddenly, she shoved away from Itachi and sobbed again. "Kagome, what is it?" Itachi questioned her, hurt and worry layering his voice.

Then he notices the object in her hands. "What is that?" He asked. Kagome tried to hide the test but Itachi was to quick and snatched it away. 

Kagome turned her head and waited for the reaction. "P-pregnant? Your pregnant?" She heard him ask. Silently, Kagome nodded. "With my child?" Itachi asked. She nodded again. 

Unexpectedly, Kagome is pulled into Itachi's lap and his lips are on hers. She pulled away and whispered "Your...Your not mad?". 

"No" Itachi whispered, "Never" before he captured her lips again.

**9 months later...**

Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Akiro. He had her brown eyes and Itachi's black hair. 

Kagome's friends were by her side through everything and Naruto and Hinata walked her home from the hospital.

No one knew Itachi was the father but she didn't care. He was not to be seen anywhere in Konaha so she endured it without him. 

After assuring Naruto and Hinata that she were fine, Kagome waved goodbye to them and quickly shut the door. 

She walked to her bedroom slowly and put Akiro in his crib. Arms circled her waist and a voice whispered in her ear "He's Beautiful". 

Kagome smiled and leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Kagome" Itachi whispered sadly. "It's okay Itachi" Kagome said and picked their son back up.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Itachi looks uncertain but takes Akiro from her arms. 

As Itachi bonds with his newborn son Kagome couldn't help but smile and think of what a wonderful father he will be.

**Yes before anyone who may have taken this quiz on quizilla it is my quiz on there with these results so I did not copy.**


	2. Second Installment: Sasuke

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke

Kagome walked hypnotically towards the Uchiha District. She passed by the gates without much notice as the words of the doctor rung in her head. "CONGRATULATIONS! You are pregnant!" he had said.

Kagome shivered as she walked past the empty houses of the once Uchiha clan. She headed toward the training grounds knowing that is where he would be.

Upon reaching the training grounds she found Sasuke practicing his kunai techniques on a wooden dummy.

"Sasuke" Kagome called out to him and he turned towards her. He didn't look surprised to see her there as this was where she always met him.

Kagome isn't surprised either as Sasuke came at her with his kunai raised. This was what they always did, they would spar.

But today, today she knew that they couldn't. So when Sasuke reached her, Kagome fell to her knees and yelled "Stop!".

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her confused, after all this was what they always did. "We..We can't do this today Sasuke" She whispered quietly.

"And why not?" Sasuke questioned. "B-because we might harm our baby" Kagome sobbed. She heard the kunai land on the dirt ground with a dull 'thump' as Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of her.

"B-baby?" He asked. Kagome nodded and sobbed again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Your...Your not going to leave me are you?" She asked. "No" Sasuke answered and tightened his hold on her.

**9 months later...**

Kagome gave birth to a small boy whom they named Kisho. He had coal black eyes and black hair with a slight blue tint.

Kagome sat on Sasuke's lap as she cradled their child in her arms. "I love you Sasuke" She whispered lovingly. "And I you Kagome" Sasuke whispered back and Kagome smiled.

**Yes before anyone who may have taken this quiz on quizilla it is my quiz on there with these results so I did not copy. Also if any of you want to make requests I will gladly try to make one shots prier to the person you request.**


	3. Third Installment: Naruto

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto

'Oh no, Oh no. How could I do this to him!' Kagome thought to herself as she read the papers from the doctor over and over again.

'He is so close to his dream! What if this ruins it all!' She thought sadly as she crumpled the paper and threw it into a near by bin. Then she headed to Naruto's apartment.

Upon reaching it she knocked softly on the door. Naruto answered it. "Kagome, What is it?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. She blushed she had forgotten that it was only 1:00am.

"Come in" Naruto yawned again and opened the door enough for her to step inside.

After closing the door behind Kagome, Naruto took a seat on the sofa. She sat beside him and turned on the sofa to face him.

"Naruto?" Kagome whispered sadly. This gained his full attention as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry Naruto" She whispered as tears blurred her vision. "W-What for?" He asked. "I...I'm pregnant" Kagome said as she diverted her eyes down.

When she looked back up all Kagome could see was the huge grin plastered to Naruto's face. He jumped off of the sofa and spun her around once before kissing her on the mouth.

**9 months later...**

Kagome gave birth to a girl and a boy. The girl they named Mai and the boy Kiyoshi. Mai had her father's outlandish blonde hair and her mother's brown orbs. Kiyoshi on the other hand had both his mother's hair and eyes.

Kagome and Naruto returned home from the hospital and put their twins into their cribs.

Naruto embraced her and buried his nose in her hair. "I love you" He whispered. "I love you too Naruto" Kagome said as she watched her children sleep.

**Yes before anyone who may have taken this quiz on quizilla it is my quiz on there with these results so I did not copy. I am still taking requests for fathers.**


	4. Fourth Installment: Gaara

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Gaara

Kagome sat quietly on her bed and threw the small object in the garbage.

Rolling over in her bed, she sobbed and curled up, crying herself to sleep.

A few hours later, Kagome is shaken awake and found Gaara hovering over her. "G-gaara what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?" He asked her and she looked down, spotting the test held in his hand.

"I was afraid of how you would react" Kagome answered truthfully as her eyes welled with tears.

Gaara leaned over her and kissed her passionately. "So you want it then? The baby I mean" She asked. "Yes, Of course I do" Gaara answered and a rare smile twisted on his lips.

**9 months later...**

Kagome gave birth to a baby boy that could have been Gaara's twin. He had the same teal eyes and blood red hair. They named him Mamoru.

Kankuro and Tamari accepted her as their younger sister and escorted them home from the hospital.

Alone in their house they headed towards their bedroom with Mamoru in Kagome's arms.

She sat down on the bed, cradling their son and Gaara sat opposite her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Gaara? Gaara would you like to hold him?" She asked. Kagome frowned as uncertainty and fear flashed in Gaara's eyes. He had not even touched the child at the hospital.

"What if I hurt him? He is so small and fragile" Gaara whispered uncertainly. Kagome smiled at him and placed his son in his arms.

She adjusted his hands so that they supported Mamoru's head and watched as happiness and pride filled Gaara's eyes.

"He is so innocent" Gaara whispered as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at Gaara.

Gaara smiled down at his son and the baby blinked before snuggling back into its blankets comfortably.

Kagome laughed and Gaara chuckled as Mamoru went back to sleep.


	5. Fifth Installment: Neji

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Neji

Kagome walked towards the Hyuga district silently with her hands were laid protectively on her stomach.

As she reached the gates of the district she turned to the right and headed towards the branch family's main household.

Kagome slid open the shoji screen and deposited her shoes by the door. Creeping silently down the hall she knocked on Neji's door and wondered where everyone was.

"Come in" Neji's voice sounded through the screen. Kagome took a deep breath and slid open the shoji screen.

She found Neji laying on his futon, staring up at the ceiling. He motioned for her to come lay down with him and she obliged, closing the door behind her.

Neji wrapped his arm around her waist and Kagome sighed comfortably. "Neji?" She said. "Hm" He replied.

Suddenly tears flooded her eyes. "I..I went to the doctor today Neji" Kagome whispered a crack in her voice.

This caught his attention and he turned towards her. "And?" Neji questioned worriedly. "I-I'm pregnant Neji" She whispered quietly.

Neji's pupil-less eyes seemed to widen and he stared at her for a few minutes. The tears leaked from her eyes and Neji reached up and kissed them away.

"Kagome, You have given me many things but now...now you give me the greatest gift you can. A child" He whispered affectionately and pulled her to him.

Kagome smiled happily and hugged his torso.

**9 months later...**

Kagome gave birth to a baby boy whom they named Kin. He had Neji's cream colored, pupil-less eyes and Kagome's black hair. Neji went through everything with her including her mood swings, weird cravings, and most of all her morning sickness. He currently rested on her bedside as he looked intentionally at his love and son.

The doctors had checked the baby's vitals and confirmed him healthy before quickly leaving the room to tell your friends and give them privacy.

Neji watched as Kagome hummed their son a lullaby and then stood up to go get the others. He opened the door and Naruto and Sakura fell over from their ears being pressed to the door.

Kagome laughed and motioned for them all to come in as Neji closed the door behind them.


End file.
